


to cure what ails you

by indoorsy



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, his name is Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoorsy/pseuds/indoorsy
Summary: Claire, a perpetual people-pleaser with a sensitive soul, uproots her mundane city life to take over her grandfather's farm. Her endeavors are supported by the friendly community of Mineral Town - including the town's eccentric doctor.
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Doctor Trent | Torre (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

The young doctor sat upright at his desk as he flipped through a stack of carefully transcribed notes. Afternoon sunlight seeped through the office's windows and offered a pleasant warmth to the coolly sterile room – a warmth that signaled the season's change in the sleepy mountain town.

The doctor glanced from his notes to the thick, green book at the corner of his desk inscribed with simple gold lettering: _MEDICAL BOTANY_. He briefly smiled to himself as he considered the bounty of springtime herbs sprouting upon Mother's Hill and tucked away his notes with subdued excitement. His eyes tracked from his neatly written schedule (courtesy of his nurse, Elly) to the clock upon the wall, which caused him to abruptly stand and make his way toward the curtained exit.

“Oh, so you've met her already?” Elly's clear voice chimed from the waiting area as the doctor approached.

“Yes, she stopped by PoPoultry for a couple of our chickens yesterday. She's a sweet little thing,” a patient replied as the doctor stepped into the room, “though, I'm not sure if she quite realizes what she's gotten herself into. Enthusiastic as they come, though, and eager to learn, so maybe that'll make up the difference. Either way, it's always nice to have new young people around.” The patient gave a warm smile which Elly returned with a nod.

“Lillia,” the doctor announced with his clipboard in hand, “my apologies for wait. I'm ready to see you now.”

“Oh, no need to apologize, Doctor. I'm in no rush. It's always nice to chat with Elly,” Lillia spoke sweetly as she stood and followed the doctor into his office. “Have you heard about the new farmer in town?”

Doctor closed the curtains behind them as they entered the room. “Ah… yes, in fact, we've just received her records. But I have yet to meet her personally. So, about how you've been feeling…”

* * *

Though he didn't quite grasp the nuances of small town gossip, Doctor understood how fast it spread. It was almost worthy of its own epidemiological study, he surmised dryly.

The new farmer was the hot topic among his patients again today as the doctor attempted to sidestep idle conversation with his usual curtness.

“She purchased some seeds from our store, and I have to say, she seems rather gutsy. Couldn't have been easy to make a move like that, especially to that run-down old farm. Just thinking about the stress she must be under – ah, it hurts!” The store owner clutched at his side as the doctor quickly scribbled onto his notepad.

“Here,” Doctor tore the slip from the notepad and presented it to his patient, “take this to Elly. We'll try a different medication this time. If your symptoms continue, return and we'll discuss further treatment options. And here is additional information...” Doctor retrieved a prepared handout from his desk and offered it to the man. “Do you have any questions or concerns?”

“N-no,” the nervous man stammered slightly. “Thanks again, Doctor.”

“Of course.” Doctor mustered his strength to summon a pleasant business smile. “Have a good rest of your day, Jeff.”

After Jeff exited the room, Doctor leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Though small talk wasn't his strong suit, he still catalogued the information he gleaned within the sprawling filing system of his mind. His thoughts kept coming back to one file in particular pertaining to the health of Mineral Town's newest resident. Though she was still mostly an enigma to him, the various reports of his patients seemed to all agree that she was inexperienced at her labor-intensive profession and was subsisting mainly on… enthusiasm.

Doctor shuddered.

He turned his attention toward the green tome on his desk and began flipping through its text-heavy pages until he found the section he was looking for. His eyes flitted across the pages as he leaned forward, voraciously taking in the information until he heard a familiar clear voice.

“Doctor?” Elly stepped into his office with her hands clasped in front of her. “Sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to let you know the shipment of new medicines you ordered recently has arrived…”

Doctor sat up straight with a genuine grin. “Excellent, thank you for taking care of that for me, Elly,” he spoke in a measured tone. “If it isn't too troubling, could I ask you to bring me a certain bottle…”

* * *

  
A satisfied smile played on the doctor's lips as he rolled the tonic bottle between his fingers and watched the liquid substance swirling within it. He had adjusted its composition and improved its efficacy with his own herbal knowledge – a current pet project that filled the sparse gaps of free time in his busy schedule. He felt particularly proud of this tonic as he observed the marked improvement in its results. Lingering fatigue melted away from his body and was replaced by a sense of reinvigoration. The medicine's bitter taste left a lot to be desired, though… _Ah well, can't win them all_ , the doctor thought to himself as he quickly jotted down his findings.

A sudden presence in the room startled the doctor from his notes as his pen dropped from his hand. He looked up and blinked twice at the unfamiliar person standing in front of him.

“Oh, I didn't realize I still had a patient to see.” The doctor sat up straight as he mentally surveyed the individual. _Female. Mid-twenties. Slender build._ “Ah!” he interjected. “You must be the new farmer in town. You've been a popular topic among my patients lately. Claire, correct?” He gave a practiced smile.

“Yes!” the young woman spoke cheerily. Her smile was bright yet her demeanor was somewhat shy as she held her arms behind her back. “I meant to introduce myself sooner, but things have been a bit hectic…” She looked to the ground with a slight bow.

“Perfectly understandable,” the doctor replied with a nod. “Well, as luck would have it, you've arrived with impeccable timing. I've just finished developing a new medicine which I believe you may find beneficial…” He reached across his desk and grabbed the translucent brown bottle.

Claire shifted nervously. “M-medicine?” she stammered. “That you made?”

“Yes, well, perhaps 'improved' would be more accurate. I received this medicine from another city… though, it's still in an experimental phase.” He watched Claire blanch at that statement. “But not to worry! I've altered it myself and can vouch for its effectiveness. It has restorative properties for both your stamina and fatigue levels…” He smiled as Claire relaxed her shoulders. “Truthfully, my patients have expressed their concern for you as a greenhorn farmer. I figured I should be able to do this much to support you and your efforts.”

Claire smiled hesitantly. “Well, okay, if you say so.” She approached his desk with renewed confidence.

“Though I must warn you,” Doctor spoke solemnly. “It tastes rather… disagreeable.” He poured a couple tablespoons worth of the viscous liquid into a small plastic cup and offered it to Claire with a grin. “Well, bottoms up!”

Claire's fingers brushed against the doctor's slightly as she retrieved the cup from his hand. She exhaled through her nostrils, pinched her nose with her free hand, and – _gulp!_

“Eughh!” she exclaimed as she slammed the now-empty cup against the doctor’s desk. “You really weren't kidding! That was terrible… eww, I can still taste it!” Her mouth hung open with her tongue slightly protruding as she attempted to recover from its bitter taste.

“That bad, huh?” the doctor replied with a lopsided grimace. “But… it _was_ effective, yes?”

Claire straightened up and flexed her arms curiously. Her eyes widened as she moved the rest of her body and spun around with a flourish. “Y-yes, incredible, Doctor! I feel great!” She gave an amazed laugh and faced the doctor appreciatively. “Thank you.”

“Always a pleasure,” he replied in an agreeable tone. “I take my position as a doctor here in Mineral Town seriously and am always working to improve my craft. We have the blessings of nature to thank for the overall good health among the residents here. But with a physically taxing job such as yours, it's especially important for you to keep your health in mind. Make sure you're eating complete, nutritious meals and getting an adequate amount of sleep.” The doctor smiled at Claire as he leaned forward on his elbows. “Be sure to visit us if you're ever feeling less than 100%. For any concerns you're not comfortable discussing with me, my nurse, Elly, will gladly assist you…” He raised an outstretched hand toward Claire. “It was nice meeting you. And many thanks for assisting me with my research.”

Claire shook his hand cordially and tried not to dwell too much on her role in experimental medicinal research. “It was nice meeting you, too, Doctor – ”

“Ah.” The doctor broke the handshake to examine Claire's hand. It was bandaged haphazardly and she winced as he carefully unfurled her fingers. “Blisters. I would encourage the use of tight-fitting work gloves to minimize risk in the future. And...” He quickly scribbled onto his notepad before tearing the sheet away and handing it to Claire. “This should help. Give this to Elly and she'll supply the medicine to you. Oh, and don't worry, it's topical. I won't be subjecting you to another foul-tasting substance… for now, at least.” He smiled politely.

“Y-yes. Thank you!” The faintest hint of a blush appeared on her face as she turned on her heels and exited the room.

The doctor leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Talking so much with a new resident had him feeling a bit off-kilter. _Though, she was unexpectedly refreshing_ , he mused to himself. _Perhaps because she wasn't quite the talkative type herself._ He slid his eyes closed for a brief moment of contemplation before immediately straightening up.

“The results!” he muttered to himself as he flipped through his document stacks and quickly resumed writing about his latest research.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire walked along the cobblestone path with an awkward stride that may at first glance have appeared deceptively peppy – though, in actuality, she was attempting to avoid pressure on her aching feet. It had been a few days since her last trek into town, thanks to the near-endless amount of labor on her recently inherited farm. Today, she had managed to finish her work at a reasonable hour while the town was abuzz and the shops were still open.

Muscles that she had never quite been aware of until recently were burning with each step she took. Her shoulders throbbed as she yanked up her uneven rucksack to a somewhat more comfortable position. _First order of business_ , she thought to herself, _I need to get some supplies to fix this thing up_.

Yesterday, a weathered strap on her trusty yellow rucksack had torn completely, which meant she had since been balancing the bag in an unwieldy way upon her already-sore back. Both of her hands gripped at the single remaining strap which strained precariously. She hobbled along the path slowly until she spotted a wooded area tucked within the village.

“Hm?” she wondered out loud. “I didn't notice this place before…”

She quickly glanced around before disappearing into the clearing.

Claire immediately dropped her bag to the ground with a _thud_. She took in her surroundings with wide eyes as her mouth gaped slightly. _It's beautiful_ , she thought to herself as she twirled around amongst the scenic forest backdrop. The smell of pine wafted as a breeze wakened the forest, and the chirrups of insects could be heard alongside the ripples of a small pond.

She plopped down next to the pond and observed the gently floating lilies and the way algae broke apart like a miniature Pangaea. She smiled as she noticed tiny tadpoles wriggling about.

_It's okay to take a break now and again_ , she thought to herself. Her sore body thanked her for the temporary reprieve.

“Ah! Flowers!” she exclaimed excitedly as she noticed a smattering of wildflowers next to her. She hummed to herself as she carefully picked a few and deposited them into the front pocket of her overalls.

She rested for a brief moment longer before heaving a sigh and pulling herself back to her feet. The supermarket would likely be closing soon, so she ought to keep heading that way. She brushed away stray bits of debris from her pants, hefted her bag onto her back, and, after taking one final glance at the picturesque forest, continued her journey onward through the town.

* * *

  
“Hello!” Claire greeted the store owner, Jeff, with a bright smile.

He returned the smile meekly and replied, “Hello, Claire. How may I help you today?”

“Ah, well,” she said while tugging the remaining strap on her rucksack, “I'm looking for sewing supplies. I need to repair a strap on my bag.” She laughed nervously as her fingers continued fiddling with the bag.

“I see, I see… yes, we have sewing kits, Karen can show you right to them,” he began, nodding toward his daughter in the far corner of the store. “Or…” He quickly shuffled to the shelf behind him and pulled down an even larger rucksack. It looked pristine, durable, and _expensive_ – and happened to be the same familiar shade of yellow as Claire's current bag. “Could I interest you in an upgrade?”

“O-oh,” Claire faltered. She stepped closer to the counter and examined the new rucksack. With a slightly shaky hand, she flipped over the price tag. “ _Oh_.” It was as expensive as it looked.

She took a small step back and looked at Jeff, who was wearing his best (strained) customer service smile with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Upselling was one of Claire's greatest weaknesses – along with her apparent inability to say no. Swallowing slightly, Claire squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

“Okay… I'll take it.”

“Wonderful!” Jeff exclaimed as his shoulders dropped in relief. “I'll get this rung up for you right away. Oh, which reminds me, I have an order addressed to you.” He reached behind the counter and retrieved a slim packaging envelope.

Claire froze with her wallet in her hands as she studied the unexpected parcel. “For me? But I didn't order anything…”

“Courtesy of Doctor,” Jeff continued. He placed the envelope on the counter and watched patiently as Claire counted out bills for the rucksack. “He was a bit fussy about the specifics, so I had to call in an order.”

“Oh…” Claire's tone was soft and taken aback. _I wonder what it is?_ She hesitated for a moment, and then swiftly handed the wad of cash to Jeff, as if ripping off a bandage. Fleeting thoughts appeared in her mind about being able to afford to eat within the foreseeable future, but she waved them away with a quick shake of her head.

Claire replaced the contents of her tattered bag into the new one, including the old bag itself, which she folded up neatly with a sigh. She glanced at the package on the counter before picking it up and tearing it open with steady hands.

“ _Ah._ ” She pulled a pair of slender work gloves from the package. Her chest felt heavy for a moment as she swallowed thickly. “H-how kind of him.” Claire's cheeks burned as she tried to will away the slight wetness in her eyes. Thoughtful gifts always seemed to strike a chord in her sensitive heart, even though she was fully aware this was simply a doctor looking out for his patient.

Jeff smiled. “His bedside manner… isn't always the greatest,” he admitted, “but I know he cares about the residents here. Though going out of his way for these gloves was a bit unexpected.” He paused with a suddenly serious look in his eyes. “I think we all want to look out for you, Claire. Running a farm is no walk in the park. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask. We have a real sense of community here in Mineral Town.”

Claire gripped the gloves in her hand and nodded. “I-I see. Thank you.”

“Any time,” Jeff replied. “Anyway, don't be a stranger! Stop by any time… within business hours.”

Claire brightened up as she nodded again, a bit more enthusiastically this time. “Of course! See you, Jeff.” She tucked the gloves into her newly-acquired rucksack, hoisted it onto her back, and turned to leave.

As Claire left the shop, she found herself walking down the path toward the Mineral Town Clinic. _I should say thank you_ , she thought to herself as she continued her stride, though her steps became more apprehensive the closer she got. She stopped in front of the clinic's door, mustered her courage as she rehearsed an exact enunciation of “thank you for the gloves, Doctor” inside of her head, raised her hand to the doorknob, and… _rattle rattle_. The door was locked. She looked to the sign's printed hours: _Closed Wednesdays_.

“Ah.” She felt rather deflated, especially upon realizing she'd have to reenact this scenario again to properly thank the doctor. _Why am I so nervous?_ she wondered as her expression twisted slightly on her round face. The doctor was certainly… odd, but he was almost charming in his earnestness. It somehow left Claire feeling discombobulated.

Claire turned around and trudged away from the clinic with the heavy footfalls of her boots echoing off the cobblestone. Her muscles felt less like they were on fire now; instead, she was consumed by a persistent soreness. She kept marching through the town until she spotted a local hotspot – the hotel-slash-restaurant that nearly every resident seemed to eagerly recommend. She had stopped in once to greet the burly, redheaded owner, Dudley, and his lively daughter, Ran, but she had yet to properly patronize the establishment.

_Well_ , Claire thought, sucking at her teeth, _considering I've already thrown financial responsibility out the window today, I might as well treat myself._

She initially dreamed of a tasty meal that wasn't readymade (unlike most of her current diet), but as she tried to round the numbers in her head, she decided to stick to drinks. _It'll be monetarily efficient since I can get drunk more easily_ , she reasoned to herself.

With confidence welling in her chest, she swung open the heavy door to the inn. As she walked through the sprawling restaurant layout toward the barstools, that confidence began to dwindle. She plopped down on a stool, shrugged off her new rucksack and nestled it below her feet, and leaned forward onto crossed arms.

“Hiya!” the chipper barmaid squeaked as she made her way toward Claire. “What can I do for ya today?”

“Um, could I get a drink menu?” Claire replied with a small smile.

“Yes, ma'am!” Ran swiftly procured a laminated, single-page menu and handed it to Claire.

“Thanks!” Claire smiled again, but internally, she felt a bit pained. _‘Ma'am?’ When did I become a ‘ma'am?’ Hopefully it's just a regional thing…_

Claire's thoughts were interrupted when she began reading the menu. She visibly balked at the prices.

“M-maybe I'll just get a tonic water – ”

“Ran!” a boisterous woman's voice called out. “And farm girl!”

Suddenly, the woman was seated right next to her, and an apologetic looking man followed behind her.

“She has a name, you know,” the man gently chided his friend. Claire recognized him as the son from the chicken farm where she purchased her two hens. _Rick._

Claire turned to the woman next to her. _Ah._ It was the somewhat intimidating daughter from the supermarket, Karen.

Karen flashed a devilish grin at Claire. “Claire, right? Sorry. Well, hey.” Karen cozied her shoulder against Claire's. “Your drinks are on me tonight, alright?”

Karen nodded at Ran which prompted her to begin readying drinks. Rick courteously thanked the busy barmaid.

“R-really?” Claire sputtered after a slight delay in registering the current situation. “But why?” Her blue eyes were wide with incredulity.

“Well, I saw how my dad upsold you that pricy bag today. He should have at least offered you a discount.” Karen rolled her eyes slightly with that statement. “You've helped us out a lot lately since you've actually been paying with cash, unlike most everyone else in this town buying on credit.”

_I wasn't aware credit was an option_ , Claire thought to herself with slightly pursed lips.

“And, I'm gonna be totally honest with you, girlie. You look like you need it.”

Claire slumped her shoulders in resignation. She couldn't argue with that. _But was it really that obvious?_

Just then, Ran slammed three identical shot glasses filled with golden liquid in front of the trio. They were rimmed with coarse salt and neatly adorned with lime wedges, and Claire could smell the wafting, astringent aroma of tequila. Her mouth watered in anticipation.

Karen slung her arm around Claire's shoulder and shook her gently. “Well, bottoms up!”

* * *

  
Claire wasn't sure how much she'd had to drink at this point. She was somewhat aware that someone was talking, but every time she tried to move her head to look, the whole room shifted with her. She gazed forward and caught an almost sympathetic look from Ran as she tidied up behind the bar.

“So, like I was saying, a lot of people wanna know, wh-what is the perfect way to boil an egg?” Claire finally registered the droning voice as belonging to Rick. He was slumped forward with his cheek resting against an open palm as his free hand randomly gestured air quotes for some reason. “B-but, to even like, begin to have that conversation, you gotta – you gotta start with the chickens, alright?”

“Can it, Rick,” Karen spoke sharply. “I know you've had too much to drink when you get started with your egg pedantry.” Rick mumbled incoherently before lying his face flat against the bar top. Karen turned Claire who was still sitting in a daze. “Hey, you okay? You're bein' kinda quiet.”

Claire gave a jerky nod. “Yeah, I'm fine,” she slurred. She was having a hard time comprehending how Karen seemed totally unaffected by the alcohol despite drinking the same amount as herself and Rick.

“Okay, then, farm girl,” Karen began with a grin, “I want you to spill.”

Claire scrunched her brow and looked at the drink in her hand that was still, thankfully, right-side up. “Spill what?”

“You know, the deets!” Claire looked miserably confused. “What I mean is, what's your deal? Why are you here in a place like Mineral Town?”

Claire steadied herself. “To farm. Like my grandpa. He left me his farm – ”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that version of events.” Karen seemed unconvinced. “But, that farm was abandoned for a long time. Why are you suddenly here now?”

Claire gulped uneasily. “Mayor Thomas said it took a while to settle Grandpa's estate.”

“Hmm.” Karen looked Claire over. “So, you're not evading the law? Or dodging debts? Or anything else unsavory?”

“N-no!” Claire exclaimed, rattling the contents of her drink as she shook her head emphatically.

“Well, that's boring,” Karen sighed. “So what was your life like in the city?”

Claire paused as she considered the question. She eventually replied, “…normal.”

“What did you do for a living?” Karen's tone had shifted to friendly inquisitiveness.

“Um, a regular office job. It was just… glorified data entry, though.” Claire spoke the latter half of her response quietly, and she felt her face burn, but she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Her life before Mineral Town really had just been… normal. She had worked at the same job since she graduated college, even though it was irrelevant to her degree and had no chance of upward mobility. It was easy work with a consistent schedule, generous benefits, and she made enough to skirt by with a few luxuries.

Claire's previous lack of ambition was mortifying to her. More than anything, she hoped to accomplish something she could feel proud of here in Mineral Town.

“Oh? Like in a real office building? With, like, cubicles?” Karen enthusiastically interrupted Claire's spiraling thoughts.

“W-well, it was an open plan office, actually,” Claire responded, somewhat caught off guard.

“Cool,” Karen replied with a grin. She turned her body to fully face Claire and continued, “Sorry about that little interrogation sesh. I just like to be in the know, you know?”

Claire attempted to nod convincingly. “Y-yeah, of course, I get it.”

“Anyway,” Karen segued in a lilting voice. “I gotta get this lug home.” She smacked Rick on the back and rolled her eyes when he grunted in protest.

“O-okay!” Claire hopped down from her stool and quickly braced herself against the bar as her head began to spin. She tried squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, but that just made the spinning worse. She heaved a sigh as she tried to get her bearings.

Karen gave her a concerned glance as she hefted Rick from his seat and supported him with his arm around her shoulder. “You gonna be alright getting home?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be fine,” Claire answered despite the distinct lag between her formation of thoughts and the words as they fell from her mouth.

Karen shrugged. “Alrighty then, we gotta do this again sometime!” She pulled some cash from her pocket and slapped it onto the counter, causing Rick to become a bit unsteady. Karen yanked him back up unceremoniously. “See ya!”

Claire gave a small wave as she watched Karen expertly drag away the staggering chicken aficionado.

_Oh_ , Claire thought to herself, glancing at the money on the countertop, _I should tip, too_. Fumbling slightly, Claire retrieved her wallet from her overalls, and, with the grace of a claw machine, pulled out a few bills from the paltry remains of her savings. She tossed them toward the bar top where they landed with a flutter.

As she was gathering her strength to make her way out the restaurant, she suddenly realized she wasn't wearing her new rucksack. _Oh yeah_ , she remembered, half-heartedly kicking at it beneath the bar. She crouched down slowly, tugged it from its resting spot, and began her ascent back up – and immediately struck her head against the edge of the bar.

“ _Shit!_ ”

“You going to be alright there?” Dudley asked her from behind the bar with kind eyes. Claire wasn't quite sure when he had replaced Ran.

“Y-yeah, thank you, though,” Claire replied with a grin. She carefully hoisted the bag over her shoulders and began to walk away, stopping halfway to turn her head and give one more exuberant, “Thank you again!”

She almost felt as if she had teleported out the doors of the inn. Once outside, a strong gust of wind blew against her and disheveled her blonde hair. Intellectually, she knew the wind was probably cold, but she couldn't feel its chill at all as she continued her drunken stumble toward her farm. Her feet moved as if she was being drawn along the cobblestone path, and when she glanced up at the clear night sky full of twinkling stars and the large, bright moon, she felt comfortably insignificant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who have commented! I really appreciate you :)

Claire awoke groggily to an incessant ringing noise that she soon determined was her alarm clock. Her limbs were askew in her bed, twisted just enough to feel stiffly uncomfortable when she attempted to straighten them out. She was still fully clothed in yesterday's outfit – boots and all – and the crumpled remains of wildflowers spilled from her front pocket.

She reached for the alarm clock without facing it, fumbled a bit before halting its cry, and took a moment to stare blankly at the ceiling above her. As she inventoried the cracks in the ceiling, she became increasingly aware of the dryness in her mouth and the pounding in her head that threatened to screw her eyelids shut. Claire resisted the lure of more sleep by forcing herself off the edge of the bed – and toppled right onto the hardwood floor with her comforter wrapped around her leg.

She quickly disentangled herself and pulled herself to her feet, wincing slightly as her headache intensified. _Great, this is exactly what I needed,_ she thought to herself with gritted teeth. _A hangover from hell._

She kicked off her boots before stumbling through the house (tripping over her haphazardly discarded rucksack in the process) and made her way into the bathroom. With a flick of the light switch, she was faced with her illuminated reflection. Her frizzy blonde hair resembled a tumbleweed and puffy bags hung beneath her eyes. She swung open the medicine cabinet door, rifled through its sparse contents before acquiring a bottle of ibuprofen, and swallowed a few of the oblong pills with a palmful of sink water. She sighed and began to strip down, leaving her clothes in a heap on the floor like a shed exoskeleton.

Claire stood there, naked and tired, as she cranked the shower's handle and waited for it to reach a suitably scorching temperature. Once plumes of steam began to cling to the air, she stepped directly into the shower's deluge.

It was _bliss._

Her pale skin flushed red from the heat of the water as she dipped her head back and allowed it to rush over her. The previous day's sweat and grime washed away from her body like sins cleansed by baptism. Her left elbow began to sting as she scrubbed shampoo into her scalp – she must have scraped herself up somehow returning home last night. The drunken journey to her farmhouse was a blur in her mind, but she tried not to dwell on it. Right now, she only wanted to focus on how _damn good_ this shower felt.

But, like all fleeting pleasures, it didn't last long enough and she was soon drying herself off with a too-stiff towel while shivering slightly. She quickly finished her morning routine and readied herself for another unforgiving day of farm work. Right before exiting the house, she took a few quick bites of bread in hopes of settling her queasy stomach.

The sun was still making its way upward through the sky as Claire began her work. She donned her new work gloves and admired them happily before immediately dirtying them in the soil as she yanked stubborn weeds from the field. Her muscles ached and her head throbbed in sync with her heartbeat – but she continued to power through her chores in sheer defiance of the pain.

With a grunt, she swung her heavy watering can above the seeds planted painstakingly within the soil and steadily continued her way down the tilled rows. When the patch of land was sufficiently saturated, she flung her watering can to the ground with a satisfying _clang._

“Phew,” she spoke out loud to herself as she wiped her sweat-soaked brow with the sleeve of her flannel shirt.

She stared uneasily at the field for a moment as doubts flooded her mind. She was staking her livelihood on these inconspicuous lumps in the soil – were they even growing? Would they flower and bear fruit properly? If they did manage to grow, what about their quality – would they even be worth much money? What about –

Claire clenched her fists and took a deep breath through her nose. _This can't be for nothing,_ she thought to herself as her sore shoulders began to droop. _I didn't uproot my whole life and start over for nothing._

She stashed away her tools and peeled the gloves from her hands before making her way toward the chicken coop. A smile tugged at her lips and widened with every step she took.

“Hello, little ladies!” she cooed as she entered the coop. The two hens flocked toward her with expectant clucks. “How are you two doing today? You lay any eggs for me?” Claire surveyed the nests and spied two white eggs tucked within them. “Oh! You did! Thank you so much!” She clapped her hands together cheerfully and giggled as the chickens continued strutting about.

Claire grabbed a bag of chicken feed and paused in dismay as she realized how light it felt. _Well, guess I'll be making another trip into town,_ she mused as she dipped her hand into the nearly-empty feed bag.

With her hand full of chicken feed, she squatted down and hummed contentedly as the hens pecked away at her offering. Even though she was sometimes clouded by doubt, moments like this galvanized her spirit and convinced her that she was on the right path. _I can't give up. I have a little family now._

Claire carefully collected the eggs from the nests and directed the chickens outside as she exited the coop. With a last admiring sigh, she turned away from the roaming hens and deposited the eggs into the shipping bin near the entrance of the farm. _Every little bit counts,_ she thought to herself reassuringly.

* * *

  
After freshening up and taking a quick breather, Claire headed back into town with a convincingly confident stride. She greeted the villagers she passed with a smile and friendly attempts at small talk – though they didn't always reciprocate. Claire didn't mind; she was still mostly a stranger, after all. She only hoped she could ease her way into their good graces eventually.

A bell jingled cheerily as Claire opened the door to the poultry farm's storefront.

“Hello, Claire!” Lillia welcomed her from the counter. “How can we help you today?”

“Oh, I just need some chicken feed,” Claire replied with a smile as she stepped through the store.

“Rick can help you right to it, dear,” Lillia said with a nod. Her demeanor resonated a kind motherliness as she looked toward Claire.

“Thanks, Lillia!” Claire chirped in response as she made her way to the back of the building.

Rick was busy organizing stock as Claire approached him from behind. She watched him for a moment before interjecting with a bubbly, “Hello!”

“Oh, hi, Claire,” he replied as he turned to face her. She noticed he had the same warm smile as his mother. “I'm glad to see you made it home in one piece!”

“Same to you,” she laughed. “Honestly, I'm not doing too hot, though. But you seem totally fine!”

Rick looked sheepish for a moment. “Well, there are some things you get used to when you've been friends with Karen for so long…” He scratched at his face slightly.

“I believe it,” Claire answered with a sympathetic grin.

“Hopefully she didn't come off too strong last night,” Rick began. “She tends to be that way with new faces in town. We grew up here so we're used to it, but Mineral Town has always been sort of a magnet for drifters and wanderers. But it's unusual to get someone like you who plans to put down roots… in more than one way, I suppose.” He gave a small chuckle.

“Haha, oh, 'cause I'm a farmer,” Claire laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry, bad joke,” Rick said with a wave of his hand. “Anyway, we're glad to have you. Honestly.” He looked surprisingly sincere. “So, what was it that you needed – ”

_“Rick!”_ a shrill, piercing voice suddenly yelled from outside. _“I need your help!”_ The voice was followed by the slam of a door and brisk stomping against the hard floor.

“I'm with a customer right now!” Rick snapped irritably at the pink-haired girl approaching him. She pouted and stuck out her tongue as Rick turned his attention back to Claire. “Sorry about that,” he added quietly.

Claire's eyes widened at his sudden shift in attitude. “Oh, no worries! Um, I just need a bag of chicken feed,” she spoke nervously.

Rick nodded and hefted a bag from the shelf behind him into Claire's arms.

“Thanks! Bye, Rick! Bye, Popuri!” She quickly turned on her heels to avoid the impending sibling scuffle.

Lillia gave a weary sigh as Claire plopped the bag of chicken feed onto the counter. “They're great kids at heart, even if they get a little… rambunctious at times.” Lillia's statement was punctuated by a frustrated shout from the back of the store. “I know they're trying their best in their own ways.” Her ever-present smile looked more tired than usual.

“I understand,” Claire replied softly as she pulled a few bills from her wallet.

“You're a sweet one,” Lillia spoke as she counted out change from the register. “How are your hens doing, by the way?”

Claire froze as her eyes started to water slightly at the thought of her feathery companions.

Lillia's expression shifted to concern. “Is everything alright?”

“They're wonderful,” Claire responded after a brief pause. “I love them so much. I'm really enjoying taking care of them.” She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her sleeve and laughed. “Almost feels like they're taking care of me, too.”

“Well, that's great to hear,” Lillia replied warmly. “They're lucky to have such a good home.”

Claire nodded as she loaded the bag of chicken feed into her rucksack and replaced it onto her back. “Thank you, Lillia.” She gave a bright smile and a slight bow before heading out the door.

* * *

  
Claire stood uncertainly in front of the Mineral Town Clinic. She hadn't quite planned on this detour, but her sore legs had carried her through the town somewhat automatically.

_I should go in and say thank you,_ she thought to herself with a deep breath. _The longer you wait, the more awkward it'll be._

She exhaled slowly before turning the knob and taking tentative steps into the clinic.

“Hello, Claire,” Elly greeted from the front desk with a pleasant smile. “Is there something you need?”

“Oh, um, is the doctor busy?” Claire answered with a tug of her rucksack straps.

“He doesn't have a patient currently,” Elly replied in her clear, even tone. “He should be able to slot you right in.”

“I see,” Claire said with a nod. “Thank you, Elly.” She smiled politely before turning away.

Her footsteps echoed slightly off the tiled floor as she approached the curtained entrance to the doctor's office. She walked through it slowly and quietly observed the doctor who seemed oblivious to her presence.

Charts and graphs littered the doctor's desk as he continued scribbling notes in a shorthand that mystified Claire. _He's quite studious,_ Claire thought to herself as she stood there with awkwardly clasped hands. “Um,” she cleared her throat nervously, “hello, Doctor!”

The doctor's pen fell to his desk with a clatter. Claire was gripped by a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

“Ah! Claire!” Doctor smiled brightly as he greeted her. “You're exactly who I was hoping to see.” He brought his hand to his chin in a contemplative manner as he looked at the farmer.

“Oh! Um – is that so?” Claire could feel a blush rising to her cheeks as she attempted to parse what that could possibly mean.

“You see, a new medicine just arrived today,” the doctor spoke earnestly, “and I would be delighted to have your cooperation with my research again.” He continued smiling cordially as he leaned forward at his desk. “So? What do you say?”

Claire gulped. There was something she couldn't resist about the doctor's honest smile and the slight pleading in his eyes. And, well, the previous medicine had been quite effective, even if it had tasted awful. She really couldn't deny needing a pick-me-up today.

Claire glanced at the papers scattered across the doctor's desk and then back to his hopeful expression. She steeled her resolve with clenched fists and replied, “Okay, I'll do it!”

“Excellent!” The doctor looked relieved as his smile widened. “Well, then, pardon me for a moment. I'll go and grab it.”

He stood from his chair and quickly scrambled out of the office. Claire stood stock-still with slightly clammy hands as she awaited his return. She could almost make out Elly's voice from the other room – speaking in an uncertain tone? Claire tried not to think about it too much.

“I'm back!” the doctor announced as he rushed back into the office. He stood in front of Claire clutching a small, glass vial. The contents within it seemed to glow ominously.

Claire realized this was the first time she had stood next to the doctor as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. His somewhat imposing height was lessened by his casual stance.

“This tonic's composition is similar to the previous one,” the doctor's deep voice began, “although it's much more concentrated, and, therefore, twice as potent.” He paused to swirl the luminescent liquid within the vial and gazed at it admiringly. “Beautiful, isn't it? Well, it should have an observable effect on your energy and fatigue levels just as before. But…” His face twisted into a familiar grimace. “It still tastes rather… unpleasant. Worse than before, even.”

Claire frowned as she felt her resolve falter momentarily.

“But! I'm sure you can understand the benefit to such medicine, especially considering your strenuous occupation.” Doctor smiled sincerely as he looked to Claire. “Your input would be invaluable.”

Claire's stomach felt light as she stood there with the doctor's encouraging eyes fixed upon her own. This was beginning to feel a bit different than her usual people-pleasing plights. She didn't feel paralyzed by obligation or burdened by anxious concerns about what may happen if she declined. She genuinely _wanted_ to assist the doctor with his research – especially if it meant she'd get to watch him beam proudly in that earnest way of his.

Perhaps the hangover and exhaustion were getting to her.

She nodded her head with renewed vigor before giving this feeling a chance to slip away. She quickly grabbed the vial from the doctor's hand with a suddenly acute awareness of the way her fingers brushed against his own.

“All in one go,” Doctor spoke affirmatively as Claire grasped the vial. “You can do it.”

Claire's hand trembled slightly as she brought the small container to her mouth. Its glass rim was cold against her lips as she began to tip it while her other hand firmly squeezed her nose. And – _gulp!_

“Very good,” the doctor spoke happily. “How do you feel?”

Claire blinked. The sensation was much different than before. She wanted to express how terrible it had tasted, yet for some reason, she was unable to form the words. A sudden dizziness engulfed her and she began to lose her footing.

“Claire! Stay with me!”

Claire registered the doctor's urgent voice, yet it sounded distant, like crashing waves. Elly's voice quickly joined in, though her usual clear tone was replaced by sharpness and intensity. Claire soon realized she was being held against the doctor's sturdy frame – which was nice, she supposed.

And then, there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor stood above Claire's resting body with his arms crossed in front of him and an uneasy expression upon his face. It had been about fifteen minutes since the… incident, yet time seemed to be crawling along at an uncomfortably slow pace. He looked over her as she slept soundly and noted the slight indent of a worry line between her often-furrowed brows. He sighed as his eyes trailed down to the IV line attached to her wrist.

The curtain swished as Elly stepped into the room. Her cheeks were puffed as if she was about to further reprimand the doctor, but her expression softened as she noticed the concern etched on his face.

“She seems to be doing okay now,” Elly assured him with a small smile.

Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and gave another tired sigh. “…Yes, thankfully.”

Claire suddenly startled awake and sat up straight in the hospital bed. “Hah? What's going on?” Her eyes tracked over toward Doctor and Elly as she tried to comprehend her current situation.

“Ah, you're awake!” The doctor's shoulders slumped in relief, but he quickly tensed back up as he continued speaking. “I am deeply sorry. You had an adverse reaction to the medicine… its stimulus may have been too strong. Whatever the reason, it was completely inexcusable of me to put you in harm's way like that.” His arms remained crossed against his chest as an expression of guilt overtook his features.

“Don't worry, I scolded him for you already,” Elly spoke playfully before her cheeks puffed again. “Doctor, promise me you won't test new medicines on your patients again!”

“…Yes, you have my word. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you as well, Elly,” the doctor replied levelly. He picked up his clipboard while carefully avoiding Elly's admonishing gaze.

Claire blinked. “I-I see.” Her eyes shot between the two medical professionals before landing on the IV tubing poking from her wrist. She brought up her arm gingerly and asked, “So am I alright?”

“Ah, yes, well… You were mildly dehydrated so we administered fluids intravenously. Your blood pressure was slightly low as well, likely as a result of the dehydration.” The doctor paused with a solemn look on his face as he clutched his clipboard against him. “It was a grave error on my part not to assess your physical condition before supplying you with experimental medicine…”

“Oh, n-no, it's okay!” Claire squeaked with a wave of her unencumbered hand. “I, um, probably should have let you know I was feeling crummy.” Her brow creased apologetically as she spoke.

“Nonsense. It's my responsibility as a physician to be aware of my patient's condition.” He lowered his clipboard and spoke seriously, “I sincerely apologize, Claire. I hope I can rectify this situation so we may establish a trustful physician-patient relationship moving forward…”

“It's okay, I promise!” Claire replied with a reassuring smile. “I know you didn't mean to cause me any trouble! You… had good intentions with your research.” Her smile softened as she pulled her legs to her chest. “But if it makes you feel better, then… I accept your apology.” She nodded in an attempt to emphasize her words.

The faintest hint of a relieved smile tugged at the corner of Doctor's mouth. “…If that's truly how you feel…” he began, “…thank you.”

Elly smiled contentedly at the resolution. “All's well that ends well, I suppose,” she tutted before exiting the room with a swish of her dress behind her.

“Anyway,” the doctor straightened up as he returned to his usual stern demeanor. “You may leave after the IV drip is finished.” He glanced to the half-empty bag hanging from the IV pole. “Elly will be back to reassess you shortly. But…” His eyes locked firmly with Claire's. “Feel free to continue resting here as long as you may need. Don't push yourself.” He picked his clipboard back up and peered at it briefly before scribbling down some notes. “I'd like to take another look at you tomorrow.”

“Y-yes, okay!” Claire exclaimed in response.

“Excellent,” Doctor spoke plainly. “Then… I suppose that's all from me. Rest well.”

As the doctor turned to leave, Claire reached out her arm and grabbed onto the edge of his coat. “Wait!”

“Hm?” The doctor turned around with a curious look. “Is there something you still need?”

“I…” She suddenly felt embarrassed as she released her grip from his coat. “I actually came by to say… thank you… for the work gloves. I really appreciate it.” Her eyes retreated to her lap as her cheeks warmed.

“Ah, yes.” He seemed somewhat caught off guard. “Of course, you're quite welcome. I'm glad to see your hands are healing nicely.” A small smile played on his lips as he added, “Take care, Claire.”

The curtain gave a _swoosh_ and Claire found herself alone in the small room. She flopped back against the pillow and took a deep breath. _So much for the pick-me-up,_ she thought to herself as her eyelids began to feel heavier with each blink.

* * *

Doctor sat slightly hunched at his desk as he glanced at the papers strewn about. He tapped his pen rhythmically while attempting to focus his eyes and heaved a sigh when he couldn't. He dropped his pen, ran a hand through his hair, and reached for the document in front of him – before crumpling it disdainfully.

He stood from his seat, sank his hands into the pockets of his white coat, and shuffled out of his office. He leaned toward Elly as he passed by the front desk.

“I'm stepping out for a moment,” he stated flatly. “If that's fine with you.”

Elly gave an understanding smile. “Yes, that's no problem, Doctor.”

“Thank you,” he nodded appreciatively before heading out the front door. Elly breathed a quiet sigh as she watched him leave.

The springtime air was a welcome relief to the doctor after hours spent within the clinic. The warmth of the sun on his face was almost therapeutic. He walked with even steps along the cobblestone sidewalk, taking in the various melodies surrounding him – the gentle breeze swaying the trees, a bumblebee's unsteady buzz, distant birdsong, and the giddy laughter of the town's children. He could feel his mood begin to lighten as he continued his stroll.

He soon stopped in front of a tall, ornate building – the town's church. He grasped the iron handle of the church's door which opened with a groan. When he stepped inside, he was filled a sense of solemnity.

Though he considered himself a man of science (and despite the analytical nature of his mind which predisposed him to being a realist), he found comfort in the church. Its creed was ambiguous enough to allow the doctor just enough suspension of disbelief.

The doctor believed wholeheartedly in nature. He also believed in the inextricable marriage between nature and science. These were irrefutable truths in his mind – which he felt were adequately exemplified by the church's “teachings.”

The local priest, Carter, had a reverence for nature which rivaled his own. He was easy to talk to in a way that seemed to broaden the doctor's perspective and even enlighten him – especially when it came to mushrooms. Doctor had also come to appreciate some of the traditions Carter had introduced to the town via the church.

Doctor stepped across the creaking floorboards of the church, admiring the glow of the stained glass windows and the colorful shadows they projected. He stopped in front of the confessional door, tentatively raised his hand toward the knob, and gave a quiet sigh. He turned the knob slowly before closing the door behind himself.

There was something strange about this process – the act of divorcing oneself from one's actions as if they were nebulous intangibilities – these so-called “sins.” Doctor knew it was far more complex than that – his actions had real consequences which couldn't simply be willed away, despite the grace from any potential deity.

Regardless, it felt good to confess. Perhaps this phenomenon warranted more research in the future.

The doctor carefully knelt down. The small room was dark and somewhat stuffy – in a way, it felt strangely disconnected from the reality outside its door. The step beneath the doctor's knees creaked as he shifted slightly.

“Tell me, what weighs upon your mind?” a calming voice resonated from the other side of the latticed screen.

There was a brief pause before the doctor responded. “I… endangered a patient due to my own selfishness. I did not exercise the forethought necessary to keep them safe and inadvertently harmed them…”

The voice from the other side of the screen hummed in consideration. “Humans are prone to errors in judgement, especially when we focus too narrowly on our ambitions. It is important to consider how our actions affect those around us. Though endangering another is a grave misstep, recognizing the conditions which led to such an error will allow you to avoid repeating this mistake in the future.” The priest paused with another quiet hum. “Yes… all has been forgiven. The divine offer their blessings to you.”

The words of forgiveness brought the doctor some relief, yet he still felt a sense of weightiness on his conscience as he exited the confessional and headed toward the pews. The wood felt cool against his body as he sat down and observed the way the sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows behind the altar. The stillness of the church, the colorful sunlight, the smell of the ever-burning candles – these brought the doctor a sense of peace. It was a different kind of peace than that which he found in nature, but it was soothing in its own right.

The doctor leaned back against the pew, slid his eyes closed, and sighed.

* * *

“Thank you again!” Claire exclaimed with a quick bow, her messy hair fluttering against her shoulders.

Elly smiled politely as she reciprocated the bow from behind the front desk. “Of course. See you tomorrow, Claire.”

Claire gave a last nod of acknowledgement before turning around and scurrying away. Her hurried footsteps echoed against the tiled floor.

 _Well, today was a wash,_ she thought to herself with a sigh as she threw open the clinic's front door. _I should just get back home and –_

“Oof!”

Her face suddenly collided against a man's chest.

She quickly recoiled, bouncing backward on her heels with her hands held up in front of her. “S-sorry!”

“Pardon me,” the man spoke, blinking a few times. “Ah, Claire.”

“Oh! Doctor!” Claire laughed nervously. “Sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention!” She averted her eyes as she felt her face heat up.

“No worries,” he replied plainly. “I'm glad to see you so active. Though… are you sure you've recovered fully? Your face seems rather flushed…” He brought his hand to her chin, tipping it slightly as he sternly examined her face. “Ah.” He quickly removed his hand and added, “Excuse me. That was untoward of me.”

Claire felt her face burn to an almost uncomfortable degree. “I-it's okay! And yeah, I'm feeling great! Thank you for your concern!” She squeezed her eyes shut as she realized the words were toppling from her mouth automatically. _Please don't say anything stupid!_

Claire flinched when she heard the doctor chuckle softly.

“I'm happy to hear that.” His voice was level, though it had an edge of amusement to it. “You will be returning tomorrow, correct?”

“Yup! Got an appointment set up with Elly and everything!” _Why is my voice so loud?! Do I always sound like this?!_ She fidgeted as nervous laughter spilled from her throat.

“I see. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Then… if you'll excuse me…” There was an awkward beat before the doctor glanced to the door behind Claire.

“Oh – _oh!_ The door! My bad! See you later!” She scuttled away from the door and began sprinting down the cobblestone path.

Doctor's eyes narrowed as he watched Claire disappear from his line of vision. He gave a worried frown and mused to himself, _Perhaps she is still feeling ill…_

He sighed before heading back into the clinic.

* * *

Claire was panting by the time she reached the outskirts of town. She squatted down at the edge of the cobblestone path, mussed her hair with her hands before holding her face in her palms, and rigidly remained in place.

_How many times can I embarrass myself in front of someone in one day?! Why did I run away like that?! And I have to show my face to him again tomorrow! Goddess, smite me now!_

“You alright there, kid?”

A gruff voice tore Claire from her thoughts. She quickly stood up, scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeves, and spun around. “Y-yeah! I just have a lot on my mind!” She gave a quiet, forced laugh as she scooted out of the man's way.

“I hear ya,” the man spoke with a hint of warmness in his voice. “So, you got anything for me today?”

Claire walked behind him with her hands clasped behind her back as they continued on the path to her farm. “Just some eggs again… sorry.” She bit at her lip as she shifted her gaze away from the man's back.

“Nothin' to be sorry for,” he replied with a chuckle. “I pass by your farm on my route anyway, so it ain't like it's an extra hassle. And somethin' is better than nothin', after all!”

Claire gave a small smile. “Thanks, Zack,” she said before exhaling a relieved sigh from her nostrils.

Though Claire had been attempting to cultivate an upbeat, eager persona as she began her life in Mineral Town, the local shipper, Zack, had become privy to the emotions she was trying to hide. He had seen her at her very worst – crying in the middle of the field while covered in dirt, cursing as she wrestled with the debris that littered the land, vocally bemoaning her decision to take over the rundown farm – but he never treated her any differently. He just continued to reassure her with that gruff kindness of his.

Claire was thankful to have someone she knew wouldn't judge her.

“Anytime, kid,” Zack answered. “You still hangin' in there?”

“Well…” Claire crossed her arms loosely in front of her. “Things are gonna be a bit tight until… the harvest.” She spoke the last two words ominously as her eyes surveyed the inconspicuous lumps within the soil of her farmland.

“I see, I see. Well, I can give you a word of advice,” Zack began. “You can make a nice chunk of change from foraging wild plants, y'know? Now that your farm is settled and you're just waitin' on your crops to grow, you probably have more free time, right?”

“Wild plants?” Claire looked to Zack with curious eyes.

“Yeah. Like wildflowers! Lillia is always looking to buy wildflowers,” Zack replied with a light blush. He seemed to space out momentarily before continuing, “And the doctor buys grasses and herbs for a decent price, dependin' on what they are. He's always in need thanks to his medicine business.”

Claire cringed slightly at the mention of the doctor. “O-oh, I see. Thanks for the tip! I'll definitely look into whatever I can to make some extra money right now.”

Zack laughed heartily. “Glad you're still stickin' to it. I was worried for a while, y'know?”

“Yeah.” Her expression wilted as she shifted on her feet.

“Oh! How about you stop by my house on the beach sometime? I got somethin' I think might help you out.”

“R-really? Are you sure that's okay?” Claire brightened back up as she met Zack's eyes.

“'Course, kid! It's nothin' fancy, though.” Zack gave a final chuckle as he unloaded the chicken eggs from the farm's shipping bin. He turned to leave and added, “See you around.”

“Bye!” Claire waved her hand behind Zack's retreating figure. When he was gone, she hugged her arms against herself and smiled softly. _I got this. I can do this._

_I'm not alone._


	5. Chapter 5

Claire was on her knees, leaning forward against the palms of her hands as she stared intently at the soil below her. She dropped to her elbows, face inches above the ground, and gave a few cautious blinks, checking to make sure she wasn't imagining what she saw in front of her.

Suddenly, she sprang to her feet and spun around with gasping giggles. Her fists were clenched triumphantly in front of her as she laughed out, _“Yes! Yes! They're growing!”_

Tiny, green sprouts poked out from the tilled soil. Their short stems stood firmly as they reached up toward the warm embrace of the sun. Claire paused her victory dance to continue admiring the small seedlings. With folded arms and a contented smile, she watched them sway in the passing breeze – it was almost as if they were waving at her.

Claire's expression soon shifted from joy to a newfound nervousness as she turned around and headed for her front porch. The rickety wooden steps creaked as she sat down upon them and shrugged her rucksack off her tired shoulders.

“Let's see…” Claire murmured with a few clicks of her tongue as she carded through the contents of her bag. “Aha!” She pulled out a small, slightly worn notebook and began flipping through its pages until she found the entry she was looking for. Her thumb grazed the page while she scanned the smudged-ink bullet points, her lips pursing together as she ruminated over the text.

 _Fungus, pests, too much water, too little water, unfavorable weather conditions… there are still so many things that can go wrong._ Claire tightened her jaw as she continued studying the notes, her eyes tracking along the rows of neat, somewhat curlicue handwriting.

Claire had started the notebook as a simple to-do list shortly after learning about her inheritance of her grandfather's farm. Over time, as she wrapped up her life in the city and prepared for her move to Mineral Town, it evolved into its current form as an almost encyclopedic trove of knowledge. She had scoured magazine articles, library books, and eventually, her grandfather's own notebooks within the dusty bookshelves of the farmhouse for answers to every question she could think of. Writing the notes down and having them on-hand to refer to as needed gave Claire a sense of security.

After a moment longer, Claire carefully closed the notebook and gazed out over her farm. Knowing things on paper didn't translate perfectly to the actual work she did with her own two hands – but it helped. _Just have to keep trying my best,_ she eventually concluded before rising back to her feet.

* * *

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Claire skittered out of her farmhouse and departed down the cobblestone path in what was beginning to feel like a familiar routine. Though it had been hours since her morning began, it was finally bright outside; the sun was now settled atop the sky between tufts of cottony clouds. Claire shielded her eyes with her hand as she took in the sight and gave a crinkly smile.

Her boots thudded against the sidewalk as she continued her stroll. Noisy, happy clucks drifted on the wind as Claire reached the outskirts of town. She could see Rick on the chicken farm, tending to his flock with a bucket full of tasty offerings held out in front of him. The hens swarmed around his feet impatiently and bobbed their heads as their clucks grew louder. Like a priest casting holy water upon his congregation, Rick began tossing the bucket's contents toward the chickens.

Claire held back a delighted squeal as she watched the hens devour the treats with gusto. Nearing closer, she noticed the offerings were alive and _wriggling_ – small, brown worms splashed out from the bucket and onto the ground. The hens made quick work of them with excited pecks.

At first, Claire felt taken aback by the creepy-crawly feast, but she quickly shook off her reservations. _I'll have to treat my girls to some, too,_ Claire contemplated with a careful grin. _Eventually._

As she passed by the farm, she raised up a hand in an attempt to greet Rick, but he didn't seem to notice her over the bustle of his flock. She understood completely.

Claire proceeded along the path, taking the route straight along the edge of town until she reached the neighborhood at the very end. She glanced at the neat row of houses belonging to the still-mostly-unfamiliar townspeople as she walked by. _Maybe I should stop by and visit sometime… maybe when I can scrounge up some gifts,_ Claire idly considered.

As she continued her stride, she noticed a dull ache settling back into her limbs, making each step feel more cumbersome than the last. The exhaustion of another day's work was catching up to her. Thankfully, she soon found herself approaching the entrance to the clinic – another scene that was beginning to feel like a familiar routine. She swung open the clinic's door and quickly checked in with Elly before retreating to the waiting area.

Claire bounced a leg as she sat. She clasped and unclasped her hands in her lap as a crease formed between her brows. The awkward limbo of waiting rooms always seemed to make her uneasy. _Huh, I guess this is the first time I'm actually here with an appointment,_ she mused as she shifted her body.

Beside her, she saw an array of vibrant green houseplants. Curiously, she noticed these plants were alive – unlike the plastic imitations which decorated her old office building. Claire's eyes glittered as she continued admiring the plants' shiny, buoyant leaves and sturdy stems – until loud, familiar laughter pulled her from her thoughts.

“Thanks again, Doc!” The curtain slid noisily against its rail as a woman entered the front of the clinic. As she stepped toward Elly, Claire swore she heard a faint sigh escape from the nurse, followed by the phrase, “You probably recall the instructions from last time, but…”

Claire attempted to stop eavesdropping as Elly efficiently explained the medication she was dispensing. The same loud laughter as before echoed throughout the otherwise quiet clinic, prompting a polite laugh in return from Elly.

As the woman turned to leave, she immediately zeroed in on Claire.

“Oh! Farm girl!” Karen gave a wide smile as she lifted her bandaged hand in a greeting.

“Hi, Karen!” Claire smiled, her hands gripping at her knees as Karen approached her. “Are you… okay? I mean…” Claire tilted her head as she glanced at Karen's hand.

“Oh, this? Yeah, it's no big. Just burned myself a bit… again.” Karen shrugged. “You know, just your typical battle scars on the journey to becoming a culinary expert. You gotta expect these things.”

“Oh… is that so…?” Claire wasn't sure what kind of facial expression she was currently showing. “You… like to cook?”

“That's an understatement! I'd say it's a passion of mine, for sure. Hey, I'll have to cook for you sometime, farm girl! I'm always looking for new taste testers!”

For some reason, Claire thought she could feel an almost pitying gaze coming from Elly.

“Well, not until this is healed up, of course,” Karen continued, raising her injured hand. “At least it'll get me out of stocking duty for a while. And you only need one hand to drink!” Karen laughed heartily. “So it's not too bad.”

Claire laughed along with her, trying to twist her expression into one that was suitably friendly. The stubborn crease between her eyebrows betrayed her efforts.

“Well, anyway,” Karen started, oblivious to Claire's straining facial muscles. “I gotta go make sure my mom put up my leftovers like I asked! See ya!”

Claire blew out a sigh as Karen exited the clinic, causing her bangs to flutter against her forehead. Karen seemed like a nice enough person, but her personality was a bit too much for Claire to handle so early in the morning. Talking to her had been much easier with the assistance of alcohol. _I probably just need to get to know her better. Maybe trying out her cooking wouldn't be such a bad idea._

While Claire continued to dwell on her developing friendship, her name was called from across the room.

* * *

Claire was seated across from the doctor, watching him with uncertain eyes as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. His face was expressionless and his demeanor seemed almost cold – a stark contrast to the exuberance he showed when he was in the middle of research. Claire straightened her back and swallowed as she continued waiting for the doctor to say something, _anything._

 _I guess this is what he's like in work mode,_ she thought to herself as her gaze drooped toward the floor.

The doctor looked up, setting his clipboard down with a _clack._ “My apologies for the wait,” he stated in a measured tone. “Shall we begin?”

“Y-yes, sounds good!” Claire answered with a nod. The way his steely eyes suddenly locked onto hers gave her shivers.

“Upon assessment of your blood panel results,” Doctor's eyes narrowed as he spoke, “it appears your iron levels are deficient.” He leaned forward against neatly folded hands as he continued, “Mild anemia. Consider yourself lucky that we are addressing this early before your symptoms became more severe and more difficult to resolve.”

Claire stiffened. She couldn't help but feel like she was being scolded. Reflexively, she began blinking away the impending wetness in her eyes.

“What is your diet like?” The question fell flatly from the doctor's mouth.

“Umm,” Claire began, her throat tight. “Honestly, not great at the moment. A lot of carbs…” She winced as she confessed without thinking.

“Would you estimate that you get your allotted daily servings of fruits and vegetables?”

“Not… usually… at least for now! I'm really hoping to turn that around when the farm is in full swing!” Nervous laughter spilled from Claire's lips as her stomach churned.

The scratching sound of the doctor's pen against paper filled the space between them.

“Do you drink alcohol?”

Claire's face burned. Each question left her feeling more shamefully exposed.

“Occasionally,” she managed to squeak out.

The doctor's pen sounded again.

“I would recommend you curtail your consumption until your vitamin levels are back within adequate range.” His tone was too flat to infer judgement from, but that didn't stop Claire from trying. “I would also recommend a more varied diet, especially focusing on iron-rich foods such as fish and dark green, leafy vegetables like spinach…” He looked back up to Claire, the corner of his mouth turned up almost imperceptibly. “But I understand that sort of adjustment may take some time, so as a temporary measure, I will prescribe you a vitamin supplement.”

Claire breathed a small sigh as she watched the doctor begin to scribble onto his prescription pad. In that fleeting moment, she had noticed the way the doctor's demeanor softened – and the subtlest hint of warmness behind his clinical speech. A new sort of nervousness bubbled up in Claire's stomach.

 _I hope that means he's not mad at me,_ Claire thought to herself. Her attention started to drift and she found her gaze lingering absently on the doctor's face, until she realized he had started talking again.

Claire blinked. “Sorry, what was that?”

Doctor quietly cleared his throat. “As I was saying… the supplement is a stopgap measure. A balanced, nutritious diet is important, especially considering the physically demanding nature of your job.” He paused, looking to Claire with a suddenly intense expression. “Quite frankly, I'm concerned.”

Claire flinched and lowered her head, heat returning to her cheeks. “I… I'm sorry.”

The doctor's eyebrows quirked in confusion. “You… don't need to apologize,” he spoke slowly with a tilt of his head. “It's my job to assist you in establishing healthful habits.” When Claire didn't look up, he drummed his fingers against the top of his desk and exhaled through his nose. “I know you're working hard taking care of your farm. But I don't want you to neglect taking care of yourself as well.”

Claire peeked out from behind her bangs. To her surprise, the doctor's expression was gentle and kind.

“Thank you,” Claire spoke sheepishly, averting her gaze almost immediately.

“Of course.” Doctor folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, his expression shifting thoughtfully. “If it may be of any help, I have authored a few books on nutrition and meal planning which are available at the local library.”

Claire shot forward with wide eyes. “You've written _books?_ On top of everything else you do?”

“That's correct. I strongly believe in the importance of patients having access to easy-to-understand information regarding their health. Being informed is a critical tenet of healthcare, after all.”

“Wow… that's…” Claire withdrew slightly, but her eyes glimmered as she looked at the doctor. “That's really cool!”

“Pardon?” Doctor was caught off guard by Claire's choice of words.

“I mean, I'm just really impressed! I think it's really neat… everything that you do… you're a great doctor! And you're still pretty young! You are young, right? I don't know, maybe you're an esthetician on the side or something!” Claire's brain felt like a broken faucet as the torrent of words continued spilling from her mouth. She forced an awkward laugh to interrupt her own rambling.

Doctor chuckled politely, but he looked a bit bewildered. “I'm afraid ‘esthetician’ is not one of my credentials. Though… I do appreciate the compliment.”

Claire looked back to her lap in embarrassment. “Y-yeah, you're welcome!”

“Well,” the doctor began as a segue, straightening his posture as he spoke, “do you have any other questions or concerns while you're here?”

“Umm.” Claire fidgeted as a beat passed between them, mustering her courage to voice a concern. “Well… I've been really sore lately. I know it probably has to do with how much I've been overexerting myself and not taking enough care of my body, but… it's really uncomfortable sometimes.”

“That's often the case when building muscle,” Doctor began, shifting back into his clinical demeanor. “You are likely experiencing delayed onset muscle soreness. Strenuous use of your muscles causes microscopic tears in the muscle fibers. As a result, your body responds with inflammation, hence the feelings of pain and soreness.” He paused, taking in Claire's nervous expression. “Don't worry. It's completely normal. Your symptoms will likely improve within the next few weeks as your body continues to acclimate. In the meantime, hydrotherapy may help alleviate your soreness. I recommend using the hot spring located at Mother's Hill.”

“Oh, that does sound nice,” Claire replied with a lilt in her voice.

“Stretching before you work can also help prevent additional soreness,” Doctor continued. “And… I do happen to be certified in massage therapy, if that is an option you may be interested in.”

Upon hearing the word “massage,” Claire leaned forward excitedly. Her hands were clenched into fists in front of her as she spoke, “Yes! I'm definitely interested! But… is it expensive? I'm kind of low on funds at the moment…” Her fists lowered slowly as she deflated.

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. “As an apology for yesterday's events,” he began with a sigh, “I would be happy to offer my services on the house.”

Instantly, Claire perked back up like a watered succulent. “Wow, that would be amazing! Thank you!”

* * *

The initial excitement Claire had felt quickly evaporated as she found herself pressed naked against a table with a thin blanket draped over her. Somehow, Claire felt more exposed by the way her long veil of hair was pinned atop her head rather than the fact that she was, well, _exposed._

She flopped her face to the side, squishing her cheek against the table. Her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the curtained entrance to the room. Nervousness began to knot within her stomach and her heart started to beat faster when she heard footsteps echoing down the narrow hallway. The curtain to the room swished open as the doctor arrived. A pleasantly aromatic smell wafted in along with him.

“Comfortable?” the doctor's deep voice resonated into the room. Glass clinked against a hard surface as he prepared the materials for the massage.

“Y-yes!” Claire stammered, her face rubbing against the table as she attempted to nod.

“Good,” the doctor responded. More clinks sounded as the aromatic scent grew stronger in the air.

The scent was minty in a way that felt cool when she breathed in. There were floral notes as well – lavender, like her favorite bubble bath. It helped calm her nerves as her breathing steadied. “Smells good,” she stated absently.

“It's my own proprietary blend of oils,” Doctor responded with a hum. He immediately followed up with, “But don't worry. It's all been thoroughly tested… nothing experimental.” His words trailed off sheepishly.

Claire giggled. Her heart was still thrumming in her chest, but the nerves in her stomach began to flutter like butterflies.

“I think a holistic approach to medicine can sometimes prove to be valuable,” Doctor added as he finished up his preparations. “Aromatherapy is one such example. Scents can affect both the physical condition of the body as well as one's mental and emotional well-being.”

“Hmm, is that so,” Claire replied dreamily. The steady tone of the doctor's voice sent relaxing tingles down her spine.

The doctor's coat rustled as he approached Claire on the table. “Ready to begin?”

“Yeah,” Claire whispered before closing her eyes.

The moment the doctor slipped the blanket down Claire's back, she felt her heartbeat leap into her throat. His hands were slick and firm against her back, rubbing methodical loops and curves into her muscles with practiced precision. She shivered as she felt the tension in her body begin to melt away.

The doctor was quiet but diligent as he continued tracing the paths he laid against her flesh. He focused his attention on her shoulders and began to knead at the muscles – gently at first, but he slowly increased the pressure of his fingertips.

Claire fought back a whimper. Had she ever been this relaxed before? Her brain felt like static as she focused on the doctor's repetitive movements – she was like putty beneath him, being molded by his strong yet gentle touch. Her thoughts eventually dissolved into nothing but acknowledgement of how _good_ this moment felt.

Doctor's hands were kneading their way down her back when she became aware of another sensation. The warm tingles in her core were more than just butterflies now. Instinctively, she squeezed her thighs together and almost moaned. As she began to relax her thighs, slowly and carefully underneath the barrier of the blanket, she noticed the telltale wetness between them.

Her stomach lurched and she focused on breathing deep breaths to calm down. _What is wrong with me?!_ she thought to herself with squeezed-tight eyes. _Am I a pervert?! I'm sorry, Doctor!_ As if on cue, the doctor's hands firmly kneaded at the flesh directly above her bottom. Claire held her breath for a moment to avoid any untoward vocalizations.

 _It's probably because I haven't been with a guy in so long,_ she rationalized to herself as the doctor continued his steady ministrations. _It's been a while since I've been touched, and this feels_ really _good, so that's why I'm reacting like this._ Her breaths leveled out as she continued convincing herself. _Plus, it sure doesn't help that he_ is _pretty attractive. Especially when he smiles. Wait… I shouldn't be thinking about this while his hands are all over me!_ The more she tried to avoid the subject, the more her thoughts became flooded with images of the doctor, his face and his expressions, the way she had fit against him when she ran smack-dab into him. Her pulse throbbed between her legs and she was suddenly very aware of the way her stiffened nipples poked against the table.

Just then, the doctor pressed particularly firmly into Claire's back, eliciting a startled _“ow!”_ from her.

“Was that painful?” the doctor calmly asked.

“I-in a good way,” Claire choked out as she attempted to regain her composure. To her relief, the illicit thoughts within her mind began to dissipate.

She thought she may have heard the doctor chuckle, but soon she wasn't quite sure of anything as she faded back into a state of relaxed bliss for the duration of the massage.

* * *

Claire was still in a daze as she exited the small room, re-dressed in her overalls with mussed hair spilling over her shoulders. She felt lighter as she walked, as if she had shed the fatigue that clung to her bones so persistently these last few weeks.

“Thank you again,” Claire said with a deep bow in front of the doctor's desk.

“It was my pleasure,” he replied levelly. “Don't forget to drink plenty of water.”

“Oh, yes!” Claire exclaimed, dropping her rucksack to the floor. She hurriedly dug through it, like a squirrel reclaiming its treasure, and extracted a steel canteen. “I've definitely learned that lesson!”

“You're a model patient,” Doctor spoke with a smile.

Claire felt her stomach flip excitedly. “Th-thank you!” She took a determined swig from the canteen before shoving it back into her bag.

The doctor's smile soon faded as clinical detachment enshrouded him once again. He leafed through the papers on his desk, removing one small slip and holding it out toward Claire. “Take this to Elly on your way out. And feel free to return if you have any concerns.”

The curt dismissal surprised Claire for a moment, but she quickly stumbled forward and grabbed the paper. “Thank you again,” she uttered quietly with a nod. She turned on her heels and exited the office, but not before taking one last glance at the doctor – whose attention was now focused entirely on the paperwork in front of him.

* * *

Claire returned outside to the cobblestone path. The fresh air in her lungs helped clear her muddled thoughts as she drew in deep breaths.

“I should take a walk,” she declared out loud to no one in particular. “Maybe… to the beach! To find out what Zack has for me!”

Her footsteps were lighter than usual as she ambled through the town, heading past the tall church and down the path leading into the plaza. She stopped for a moment to admire the intricate brickwork and designs inlaid within the ground. It almost felt like a shame to walk over them with her dusty work boots.

“Oh! And can you believe this!” A woman's energetic voice carried over the square, talking a mile a minute with only brief pauses to allow for one-word responses from her friends.

Claire looked toward the three women gathered at the corner of the plaza. Their perfectly-coiffed hair, painted mouths, and elegantly embroidered dresses made them seem imposing at first glance, but their gestures and expressions were unmistakably motherly.

Hesitantly, Claire began to raise her hand in a greeting, but she quickly decided against it and trotted her way across the plaza. She had found herself ensnared by Manna's never-ending anecdotes a few times already – and right now, Claire simply didn't have the mental fortitude for such a prolonged interaction.

Her boots sank into the sand of the beach as she fled away from the plaza. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore and the mild, salty breeze made her sigh peacefully. Her eyes slid closed as she came to a halt, basking in the afternoon sun.

 _It's so beautiful,_ she thought to herself. _I really wish I could make it out here more often._ She sighed again, twirling slightly as she willed her feet to keep moving forward. _I feel like I can think more clearly now._

The sand crunched under her feet as she lazily spun around, her arms outstretched like a soaring bird's wings. A sudden gust of wind whipped her hair off her shoulders as her mind began to wander. She remembered the doctor's kind words and firm touch – and the way her body responded. _Okay, maybe that's enough thinking for now!_ She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the unwelcome thoughts.

With brisk steps, Claire made her way to the shack beside the pier. As she stood outside the door, she hesitated with her fist in the air – should she have let Zack know she was coming first? Would she be intruding? Would he even be home? Claire sucked in a breath and knocked.

The door swung open instantly. However, the man who stood at the entrance was not the shipper she expected.

“Oh! Huang!” Claire exclaimed with a nervous smile. “So this is where your shop is?”

“Yes, yes! Welcome…” he began with a grin, raising his hand toward Claire. There was an awkward pause as he attempted to recall Claire's name. “…my valued customer! Have you come to peruse my wares? I sell only the finest goods!” Huang hurriedly ushered Claire into the shack before closing the door behind them.

“Um…” Claire obediently followed Huang to his makeshift stall near the entrance of the shack. “Well, I…”

Huang sat behind the stall and neatly flipped a sign to read OPEN. He placed an assortment of goods onto the counter – bags of rare seeds, a large jewel, and… pet supplies?

“Ah…” Claire swallowed. It was too late to simply decline now that she was standing there. _Well, I better at least take a quick look out of courtesy._ She gingerly picked up a bag of seeds, checked its price tag, and immediately dropped it.

“Your shop is very nice!” she blurted out, her pulse beginning to race. “But actually… I don't have much to spend right now. I'm sorry!”

“No money?” Huang raised an eyebrow. “Then I have no use for you.” He gave an exasperated sigh as he flipped the store's sign back to CLOSED. “But on second thought…”

Claire flinched as the merchant looked at her with narrowed eyes, like he was appraising her. “O-on second thought?”

“Hmm.” He brought a hand to his chin. “Just checking to see if you are eligible for the Super Special Bargain discount.” He paused. “Unfortunately, you are not. Goodbye!”

Claire wondered if she should feel insulted, but she was mostly just confused. She took a few wobbly steps backward, trying to process the exchange, when she heard a lumbering sound from the other side of the shack.

“Hey, Claire! I thought I heard a guest!” Zack bellowed out.

“Hi, Zack!” Claire squeaked, a wave of relief washing over her.

“I bet I know what you're here for, kid,” Zack said with a chuckle. “Gimme one moment, I'll be right back with it.”

Claire followed Zack about halfway through the shack, hoping to escape Huang's vicinity. She watched the large man slip into his bedroom and quickly averted her eyes – but not before noticing the array of photos displayed on his wall, all of them featuring a familiar-looking pink-haired woman. _I'll pretend I didn't see that,_ she thought to herself with a gulp.

Zack burst back out of his room with an old fishing rod held proudly in his hand. “Here ya go!”

Claire's eyes widened. She started to reach out her hands as she spoke, “For me? Are you sure?”

Zack laughed gruffly. “Yep! Old thing's just been gatherin' dust here anyway. An old friend left it behind when he moved out and I ain't never been one for fishin'. Figure it'd be better t'give it t'someone who can put it t'use rather than just toss it!”

“Thank you so much!” Claire exclaimed. Her eyes were sparkling as she grasped the fishing rod between her hands.

“Not a problem, kid,” Zack replied warmly.

* * *

Claire walked through town with the fishing rod held out in front of her like an enchanted scepter. A wide smile stretched across her face as she imagined the possibilities it presented to her. _I can make some extra money! I can add fish to my diet, too! I'm sure Doctor would be thrilled about that! Well, I'll have to learn how to prepare it and cook it first… not to mention brushing up on my fishing technique… I better go check out some books soon and –_

“Ack!” Claire's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she collided into something. To her dismay, she realized that the “something” was, once again, a man. _Are you kidding me?! Why are these sidewalks so damn narrow?!_

“Watch where you're going, dumbass,” an irritated voice spat as Claire jolted away.

“I-I'm really sorry!” Claire stammered with a frantic bow. “I wasn't paying enough attention, I'm sorry! Are you okay?” Claire nervously peeked out from beneath her draped hair at the man in front of her. _Oh no, it's the moody blacksmith… just my luck!_ She squeezed her eyes shut.

“Tch. Yeah, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?” Gray paused, looking toward the mangled rod Claire still grasped in her hands. “Looks like your rod isn't.”

Claire's eyes shot open, surveying the broken fishing rod in horror. It had a snapped clean in half, the fishing line dangling precariously between the two pieces. “Oh, damn it!” she cursed, frustrated tears instantly pricking at her eyes. “Well... easy come, easy go, I guess.” She sniffled dejectedly.

Gray sighed. “Look… now I'm starting to feel bad, too. Even though _you_ ran into _me,_ just so we're clear. But tell you what. I can go ahead and fix that rod up for you.”

Claire dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. “I appreciate the offer,” she began with a sniff, “but I can't afford to pay for that right now.”

Gray looked scandalized. “No, I'm not asking you to pay,” he remarked. “I'm saying I'll fix it. For free. Not as official business though, so don't go expecting the same quality as my grandpa. Just… stop crying, okay?”

Claire sniffled again, her expression shifting to disbelief. “You would really do that for me?” Her heart thumped. “Thank you, Gray!”

“Yeah, whatever.” He shrugged as he collected the broken rod from Claire. “Stop by in a few days. Just don't mention anything to my grandpa. Don't want him to bust my ass about it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Claire replied, a smile finally returning to her face. “Thank you again!”

“Whatever,” Gray repeated as he sauntered off down the cobblestone path.


	6. Chapter 6

Mother’s Hill was a picturesque scene of natural beauty.

Tall, evenly-spaced trees stood upon the mountainside like battlements atop a fortress. Branches swayed as the wind spoke in gentle whispers and sunlight weaved its way through the leaves, casting animated shadows below the trees’ canopies. Wildflowers sprouted along the trail in bursts of yellows, pinks, and blues like paint splattered against a grassy-green canvas. Their sweet scent invited butterflies and bees in one of nature’s many cycles of give-and-take.

Doctor couldn’t help but smile. His treks to the scenic mountain path were the highlight of his week after countless hours spent behind his desk. In these moments, he was untethered from his usual obligations and tidy schedule. Time seemed to flow differently when it wasn’t so strictly structured.

Another light breeze awakened the forest, the foliage rustling around him like quiet applause. Doctor breathed in slowly – the mountain air felt cool and crisp in his lungs. It was positively reinvigorating.

Attached to the doctor’s belt was a small canvas bag. Bundles of colorful herbs and grasses peeked out from its opening – the respectable results of this morning’s harvest. Springtime was a boon for the doctor’s medicine-making business. In the back of his mind, where numbers and calculations always seemed to be running, he had already began to allocate measurements and ingredients for his next available batch.

Doctor continued surveying the path for useful plants as he trailed back down the winding mountainside. His pace was leisurely and relaxed, though he remained as poised as ever. Good posture was important, after all. As he walked further, the distant murmur of the waterfall at the mountain’s base grew into a steady roar.

The town’s humble hot spring stood at the bottom of the trail. Its building, timeworn but sturdy, was flanked by soaring stalks of bamboo. Weathered fencing enclosed the hot spring itself with wisps of steam floating above it like smoke.

Past the hot spring and in front of the pouring waterfall, he noticed the silhouette of a person. This wasn’t anything unusual – many townspeople made Mother’s Hill a part of their daily routine. As their physician, this delighted him; but as someone who preferred to keep to himself during his leisure time, he was slightly less enthused.

He squinted as he neared closer. The sunlight was especially bright as it reflected off the crest of the waterfall, bestowing an almost ethereal glow upon the spring. Doctor’s eyes began to focus as he discerned a familiar gleam of blonde hair. _Claire._ He sure seemed to be seeing a lot of the new farmer lately.

Claire had her knees drawn against her chest as she sat idly in the grass. Her long hair was slightly damp, sticking to her back in messy waves. Doctor noticed she was restlessly rolling something between her fingers – _a flower?_

He was behind her now, watching curiously as he stood upon the well-worn trail. She appeared to pause for a moment, the flower going still in her hand, before throwing it into the spring with a satisfying _plop._

“Interesting,” Doctor observed out loud.

Claire jumped, instantly craning her head toward the doctor.

“You surprised me!” she exclaimed between shallow breaths.

“My apologies,” Doctor replied flatly. He surprised himself as well – it was certainly not his intention to speak out loud like that. He crossed his arms awkwardly, looking toward Claire, though not directly at her.

Claire exhaled a laugh, light and airy, her cheeks tinged with red. She turned to face the spring again, resting her chin against her knees. “…you saw that, huh?”

Doctor gave a noncommittal hum as he shifted on his feet.

Claire laughed again, though it was more somber this time and seemed to stick in her throat. “Um… I know it probably sounds weird but… when I was little, my grandpa told me stories about the goddess who lives in this spring.” Claire hugged her legs closer, a wistful smile appearing on her face. “He said… that it would bring you good luck to make little offerings to her… like flowers and stuff. You know, sort of like a wishing well.” She paused, her gaze transfixed on the waterfall before her. “I feel kinda silly,” she quietly admitted.

After Claire finished speaking, Doctor reached down and plucked a flower from the ground. He immediately tossed it into the pond.

_Plop._

Claire turned to him with saucer-wide eyes, her lips parted in surprise.

Doctor wasn’t quite sure how to interpret her reaction.

“It’s a… fundamentally human instinct, to hold supernatural beliefs,” he began with a hint of hesitation in his voice. “Or to even… have a desire to believe in such things. It’s a phenomenon that exists in nearly every society. The mythos regarding Mineral Town’s goddess is both culturally important as well as individually important to those who seek the reassurance of spirituality. I wouldn’t necessarily say it’s… ‘silly.’” He paused, looking to Claire’s unchanged expression. “Or, ah… at the very least, you can consider me silly, too.”

Claire blinked before bursting into laughter. It was a loud and unreserved laugh – one that seemed to erase the perpetual worry on her face, at least temporarily.

A small smile pulled at Doctor’s own mouth. He was somewhat fascinated by the multitude of ways Claire managed to laugh in such a short period of time. This laugh, though, rang bright with sincerity.

“Thank you,” she eventually spoke, her body relaxing as she leaned back on her arms. “I really mean it.” She was still smiling, but the undercurrent of worry returned to her face and dampened her features.

Doctor hummed again before replying, “…yes, well, I’ll be seeing you, then.” He slipped his hands into the pockets of his white coat and headed back toward the trail. His steps slowed as he added, “Oh, and if you’re ever curious to learn more about the goddess, Carter would be more than happy to enlighten you.”

“W-wait!”

Doctor turned around just in time to witness Claire scramble off the ground, her boots sliding on the grass as she nearly lost her footing. She straightened herself with a huff and dusted herself off before leaning over to hoist up her yellow rucksack and position it onto her back.

“Umm,” Claire began again, the confidence in her voice quickly waning as she trotted toward the doctor. “Well, um, y’see…” She stood in front of him now, not quite meeting his eyes, with her hands clasped behind her back.

“Yes?” Doctor responded with a blink.

“Um! So, uh… Zack told me you’re in the market for herbs and such, so I was planning to try and forage for some while I was out here today but uh… I realized I don’t really know what I should be looking for.” Claire started to sway nervously. “Uh, so, if it’s not too much trouble – and, please, feel free to tell me if it is since I know you’re a really busy person and everything,” the cadence of her voice sped up as she began to clumsily gesture with her hands, “but… if it’s possible… could you maybe… show me around?”

Doctor’s face lit up with excitement. If there was one thing he couldn’t resist, it was an opportunity to teach someone about the local flora.

He cleared his throat before answering, “…yes, I should be able to assist you.”

Claire instantly brightened. Her blue eyes sparkled like the sunlit water as she squeezed her hands into fists and held them up in front of herself. “Yay! Thank you!”

* * *

The way Claire marched dutifully behind the doctor reminded him of leading the town’s children on the occasional field trip. Although, leading Claire was a considerably less taxing affair. He didn’t have to corral or mediate or constantly say things like, “please stay on the trail,” “please put down that worm,” or “my snacks may not be as _tasty_ as Carter’s, but they are certainly more _nutritious.”_ In fact, he didn’t find himself saying much at all.

As they traveled up a sloping curve, the base of the hillside becoming smaller behind them, Claire started to fidget with the straps of her rucksack. An air of uneasiness enveloped her as her eyes flitted between the doctor and the scenery. Her mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again, as if she couldn’t decide whether to speak or not, until she finally gave an uncertain stammer.

“It… it’s really beautiful out here! This is my first time seeing it all. I, um, I came to use the hot spring today. Doctor’s orders and all,” she laughed awkwardly, “ – it was amazing, by the way. Thank you for the suggestion! And, well, um, I suppose I _have_ been here before, I just don’t remember it that well. I actually visited here before when I was little… it was only for about a week, though…”

Doctor noticed the way Claire became more diminutive as she spoke, her shoulders drooping as she continued tugging at her bag’s straps. She rambled in a way that seemed to snowball unconsciously – searching for an endpoint as the words continued to flow, filling in the empty space between them.

He had just enough social sense (and, consequently, empathy) to know he ought to reply and quell her apparent suffering.

“So I’ve heard,” he spoke levelly, giving Claire a quick look of acknowledgement.

Claire snapped back up like a marionette. “Huh? You’ve heard?”

“Well, yes,” the doctor began with a sigh, “I hear a lot of things. Not intentionally, of course. Word travels fast in this town. The residents spoke a lot about you upon your arrival… often quite loudly in the middle of the clinic’s waiting room.”

“Oh.” Claire seemed somewhat unnerved. “I’ll… have to get used to that. That’s a lot different than it was in the city.”

“Indeed,” Doctor responded with a solemn nod.

After that exchange, Claire was mostly quiet aside from scattered “oohs” and “aahs” as they proceeded along the scenic mountain path.

Everything seemed to delight her – the lush foliage and the tall trees, the trickling streams and the fish she spotted within them, even a particularly shiny rock. Every time Doctor glanced back at her with subtle amusement playing on his face, she would flinch and offer him a sheepish smile.

Something about her expression – her skittishness coupled with her round, wide-set eyes – reminded him of a prey animal, like a doe or a rabbit.

Claire suddenly zipped away from the trail, crouching down to admire the delicate yellow blooms of the wildflowers. “They’re so pretty!” she exclaimed before closing her eyes and inhaling.

Watching her nose twitch as she sniffed the flowers, Doctor decided to himself, _Definitely a rabbit._

“Toy flowers,” he remarked, causing Claire to look up at him with curiosity on her face. “They’re a dime a dozen and don’t offer much in the way of practical use but… they _are_ pretty. And they play their own important role in the ecosystem, of course. I suppose the valuations humans assign to nature are not always the most significant…” Doctor brought his hand to his chin as he began to trail off. “Well, they do make for pleasant, customary gifts as well… in fact, they happen to be one of Elly’s favorite flowers.”

Claire looked slightly stricken before replying, “Oh, is that so? I’ll have to remember that!” She gave a tight smile and looked back to the flowers. Almost immediately, she squealed, “Why, hello there! What a cutie – look, he’s got little leg warmers!”

Doctor glanced down at the fuzzy bee hovering noisily above the flowers.

“She,” he remarked offhandedly.

“Huh?” Claire inquired with a tilt of her head.

“Ah, well,” Doctor cleared his throat before continuing, “only female bees collect pollen. In fact, the females do most all the heavy lifting when it comes to collecting resources and maintaining the colony.”

“Ohh,” replied Claire, fascination evident in her voice. “Girl power, huh?” She grinned before turning back to the bee. “You sure are adorable! And you have _great_ fashion sense.” She wore a dreamy expression as she held her face in her hands.

Doctor watched with quiet amusement. “The structures on their hind legs that collect the pollen are called ‘pollen baskets,’” he idly offered.

“What! No way!” Claire spluttered before giggling. “That’s way too cute!”

“I appreciate the whimsy of my predecessors,” Doctor began with a smile. “Science really isn’t as dull and drab a subject as some may believe.”

Claire smiled back at the doctor, matching his enthusiasm. “I believe it!” she replied. With a grunt, she tightened the straps of her rucksack and rose to her feet. She quickly returned to shadowing the doctor as he started back along the path.

They steadily continued up the trail, Claire a few paces behind the doctor, the surrounding forest becoming denser with each step they took. The scent of pine wafted in the air as the wind gently threaded through the trees.

“Aha, here we go,” Doctor eventually spoke, veering off the trail toward a thicket of greenery. He expectantly approached an overgrown shrub with long branches drooping toward the ground. Doctor knelt down, parting the branches like theater drapes, and gestured to the colorful, curly herbs hidden within the brush.

“Oh!” Claire said with a gasp, swiftly making her way to the doctor’s side. She looked at the plants with intrigue.

They were tightly coiled, resembling the ornate scrolls atop the necks of violins, and stood on curved, slender stems. Remarkably, they were a bright shade of sky blue.

“Colloquially referred to as ‘blue grass,’” Doctor began as he cleanly snapped a stem between his fingers and rose back to his feet, “they can be eaten raw or brewed as tea for their medicinal effects. Depending on the location and season, these grasses grow in a variety of other colors as well…”

“Hold on,” Claire spoke, shimmying her rucksack off her shoulders and onto the ground. She quickly sifted through its contents and pulled out a small notebook.

Doctor watched her with a raised eyebrow as she flipped through its text-laden pages, clicked a pen, and began to write with impressive speed.

“You’re quite studious,” Doctor mused aloud.

Claire jerked her head toward the doctor and gave him a shy smile. “Well, I try to be,” she commented, the pen going still in her hand. “I’ve had to learn so much so quickly! This is the only way I won’t forget it all.” She laughed quietly, a hint of self-deprecation floating in the sound, and brushed her hair away from her face.

“It’s commendable,” he stated plainly.

These words of praise fell easily from the doctor’s lips. He realized these instances where he spoke without much forethought were becoming more frequent – it was a stark contrast to his typical conversation style. Before he had a chance to ponder why, he noticed the way Claire’s face had flushed as she stared back at him. His eyebrows shifted in concern.

“Thank you,” she replied, her voice small. A beat passed as the doctor’s gaze remained fixed on her. “So, um… about the grasses…”

“Ah, right,” Doctor started with a hum as he organized his thoughts. He held up the sprig of blue grass in his hand. “This variety is what you’ll tend to find on Mother’s Hill during the springtime. It’s also the variety I am seeking large quantities of for my research. I’ll pay premium prices… but please do remember to be conservative when foraging. Deplete too much at once and you risk preventing regrowth. As always the case when interacting with nature, it’s important to be responsible and conscientious of our actions.”

Claire nodded vigorously as she continued jotting down notes.

“As for the other varieties… right now, you may be able to find yellow and orange grasses near Mineral Beach. They’re not as pertinent to my research at this time so I don’t tend to make it a habit to forage much in that location but… the same principles should apply.” Doctor paused thoughtfully before adding, “…ah, and exercise caution when summertime rolls around. The red variety will begin to grow in this area. It’s poisonous when consumed raw.”

“Red is poisonous, got it,” Claire repeated to herself as she continued writing. She artistically adorned the last entry with a small skull-and-crossbones.

“Well… that’s probably as much as I have to offer,” Doctor spoke with a contemplative nod. He suddenly looked at Claire. “Here.”

Doctor held out the spiral of blue grass toward her. Claire clapped her notebook shut and jolted forward, awkwardly reaching out for the herb with a stammered, “Oh! F-for me?” Her fingers brushed against the doctor’s as she grabbed it, causing her to spring back instantly. “Thanks!”

Doctor watched as Claire carefully inspected the plant with one eye closed. The way her nose crinkled in concentration as she rotated it between her fingers elicited a quiet chuckle from him.

Claire seemed somewhat mortified at first, but when she noticed the warmness on the doctor’s face, she laughed, too. “S-sorry, am I being weird?” she asked, clutching at her arm as her posture shrank.

“No, that’s not it,” Doctor reassured her. “You just… seem to be quite keen on plants.” He briefly paused before following up, “It’s a great trait to have. In my opinion, at least.”

Claire beamed, her clear blue eyes shining bright. She withdrew a bit before speaking, “W-well, it’s hard not to get excited when you have such a great teacher! I can tell that you’re really passionate! But I guess that comes with the territory when you’re a scholar, huh?”

Doctor pondered that statement with his hand to his chin. “You can tell that I’m… passionate?”

Claire’s face reddened slightly, but her fists clenched with resolve. “Well, y-yeah, it’s written all over your face! You always look so happy when you talk about plants… and nature… and your medicine and your research! It makes me excited about them too! It’s _infectious!”_ She wrinkled her nose. “But maybe that’s not the best word to use, considering what your job is.”

Doctor’s hand moved toward his mouth as he fought back a chortle. Her words felt alien to him – he was quite aware that he was not the most… _expressive_ man. In fact, it was enough of a recurring sentiment among his patients to have become somewhat of a sore point for him. Somehow, though, Claire sounded so earnestly genuine in her assessment that he didn’t see a reason to doubt her.

“I’m… glad to hear that,” he replied, an easy smile growing on his face.

When Claire smiled back, it felt like sunshine.

“Well,” she eventually began, rocking forward on the toes of her boots. “I’ve probably taken up enough of your time today…”

“Ah,” Doctor replied, squinting as he checked the position of the sun in the sky. “Yes, I still have a few more errands to attend to today… I ought to start making my way back into town.”

Claire nodded as she spoke, “Thank you again! I had a lot of fun today!”

“You’re welcome,” he spoke steadily. “It was… pleasant.” He shifted on his feet and added, “Well, I’ll be heading back, then.” Before turning around completely, he shot Claire an uncertain look.

“Y-yeah! I think I’m gonna enjoy the scenery for a bit longer so feel free to go back without me!” She raised her hand and gave a small wave. “See you later!”

Doctor nodded, taking one last glance at the way she still clutched the spiral of blue grass and weathered notebook against her chest, and departed down the mountain path.


End file.
